Infinity: Sea Glass
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: "Grandfather told me a tale about mermaids.I'm going to be the first man to kiss a mermaid. Who better than a pirate to love a mermaid?" Finnick is a pirate sailing the seas with the dream to kiss a mermaid. Annie is a mermaid caught in a trap where she cannot escape. Maybe a kiss is more than a kiss to a mermaid. Maybe it is sacrifice and love as well. First in Infinity Series.
1. Prologue

**What? Another story? What is Juliet thinking? Well I am still writing Graceland and Candles is waiting for the next chapter to be written, so no worries! I am on the ball! This story will be the first in a five story series I am really excited to write! I have the five stories planned out and have a few chapters written even! Graceland will still continue to be updated at the same pace as it has been. (More than once a week!) and hopefully this story will be updated just as often (depending on the response given to it). Please be sure to leave a review telling me y'all's thoughts because reviews make me update faster.**

* * *

Prologue

Finnick- 1740

"Watch it, lad! You're going to fall overboard if you lean over the rails too much." I hear the gruff yet proper voice of my grandfather, a man who lived on the seas. He was a commander of the King's Navy and sailed for almost his entire life. I had been begging mother to let me go on a voyage with him since I was ten. Four years later, she finally said yes. "Did you hear me, boy? Get away."

I did no such thing, I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I can swim."

My grandfather joined me at the rail, leaning over its edge almost as much as me. "Aye, you're the best swimmer I know, Finn. It's the creatures of the sea I'm worried about."

I look at the teal blue of the ocean, wondering how something so beautiful could be so dangerous. "I'm not afraid of a shark, grandfather."

Grandfather has a glimmer in his eye, as if he is remembering. "Finn, it's not the sharks you have to look out for."

What could be more terrifying in the ocean than the shark? I wouldn't have to be afraid of the kraken. I'm only in danger of it as long as I remain on the boat. "What's out there that could hurt me besides sharks, grandfather?"

A small smirk was on his tanned, wrinkled white face. "Mermaids, Finn."

I turn to him, not believing the most beautiful creatures in the sea would be the most deadly. "How so?"

Grandfather's green eyes spark to life as he describes the mermaids. "Mermaids all are beautiful. The ones I've seen have hair in shades of blue and pink I've never seen. Others look like they were plucked out of heaven and places into the ocean as angels, with hair as white as the clouds. Some have seagull feathers braided into their hair while others have feathers of birds far away from here. They are lovely."

I looked back into the sea, watching as the teal waves lap against the dark wooden frame of the boat. I let myself concentrate, imagining the creatures he described dancing beneath my view of the waves. "Grandfather, what's so bad about them? They sound lovely."

Grandfather shakes his head. "You would think that Finnick, until one tried to take you. They lure you in with their sweet voices, letting the melodies hypnotize you, placing you in a world of beauty and dreams and suddenly, it is only you, and the mermaid. She'll let you believe she is in love with you and about to kiss you. She will get so close you can smell her breath on you. You can hear her heartbeat pounding wildly in her chest and you let your lips pucker," It sounds wonderful. I cannot imagine anything better than being kissed by a mermaid. "Then, she takes you." My head snaps up from the view of the water, looking once again at Grandfather.

"She takes you where?" I ask, my voice suddenly shaking.

"To the bottom of the ocean, lad. She will kill you without a second thought, and there is nothing you can do to protect yourself." He looks back to the sea. "The water turns purple with blood and you cannot help but feel sorry for the poor soul who was taken by the temptress, never even getting the kiss from the one who slaughtered him."

I gasp and let myself back away from the railing so I'm no longer in danger of falling, but a question lingers on my lips. "What happens if a mermaid kisses you, Grandfather?"

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't know. No one would know. Anyone who has gotten close enough to kiss, or even touch a mermaid is dead."

I peer over carefully at the teal water. "No one?"

He shakes his head. "Not a single one." He goes suddenly cold and stiff. "I lost several men once to mermaids. Thomas was taken by the once with coral pink hair with the dark blue tail and the bright red feathers braided into her hair. William was taken by the one with the teal hair and the matching tail with seagull feathers covering her in lovely ways. My best friend, Nathan, was taken by the most beautiful of all. She had kind blue eyes, like the sea and a tail the same color. Her hair was white and fell in ringlets down to where her tail started. She had blue and green and yellow feathers woven into her lovely hair. She was a beauty. To imagine I was jealous of Nathan those last few moments of his life. He was the first to go under the water, but I suspect the last to die. We were twenty-four years old."

I look into the water again. I am intrigued by the water once again. Why would something so lovely and kind looking and so feminine kill a man. What would happen if someone did receive a kiss from a mermaid? Grandfather, once he is done looking at the horizon in a daze, looks back at me. "Sorry if I scared you, Finnick."

I shake my head. "I'm not scared." Grandfather rolls his eyes. "I'm not scared, Grandfather. I'm going to be the first man to kiss a mermaid!"

Grandfather looks at me with disturbed eyes. "Finnick, if one kisses you it will probably give you the same fate as my men all those years ago. A kiss means nothing to a mermaid, I'm sure, as long as they get their lunch."

He is trying to scare me away with the talk of those he lost. He doesn't want me to chase the mermaids, but I will anyway. I'll do anything to get one to like me. I look out from the sea to the horizon and see another boat. "Grandfather, what's that?"

He looks out and pulls out his silver telescope. "Pirates!" He runs over to the rest of the crew, while ushering me into the Captain's Quarters. "Stay in here. No matter what, don't come out."

Within a matter of minutes I hear the yelling of men and the booming of cannons. It becomes quiet after what seems like hours of violent sport. I can tell from the silence, it means the pirates won. I can feel the hot tears roll down my face. If they won, that means Grandfather is dead. I hear a banging on the door and suddenly, before me are two men, a tall, hefty looking one with gray eyes and shaggy dark hair covering them, and a man about the same age, with shaggy brown hair and eyes. Behind them was a soft faced small boy with similar features to the man with the brown eyes.

The men looked around, as did the young boy. I can feel my heart beating in my chest. I don't want to die. It is the boy who discovers me. "Hey, look what I found!" I feel the blood rush into my cheeks. The voice confirmed it was a girl who spoke, not a boy, but she had short hair and wore pants like a guy.

The two men made their way over to where I was. "Relax, we aren't going kill you. Well, we won't if you join our crew at least."

I look up at the brown eyed man that talked. "Why would I want to be part of a crew with you? You killed everyone on my entire ship."

The gray eyed man bent down to look at me. "That's why we're letting you live. You didn't know these people the way you thought you did. These people were sent out to kill us and anyone associating with us. It was either kill them, or let them murder our families and friends." He offers a hand out to me. "Might want to stand up kid."

I don't take his hand but I stand up. The girl introduces the men. "This is Blight 'Fishbones' Mason." She motions to the brown eyed one who looks like she is related to her, "and this is Haymitch 'Booze' Abernathy."

I look at her. "What am I supposed to call you?"

She lets a smile cover her face. "Me? I'm Johanna 'Tempest' Mason!" Somehow, the name doesn't surprise me. "Come on, greenhorn. Who are you? And don't worry, we will come up with a name for you in no time."

By the end of my first week with the pirates, I was Finnick "Trident" Odair.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Pirates and the past are different for me but I hope it turned out well! Please leave a review telling me what you all thought.**

**-Juliet**


	2. To Kiss a Mermaid

**Thanks guys! I'm glad you like it so far! It is a ton of fun to write so far :) **

_krikanalo: I'm glad you like it!_

_Mikey Jacquez: I'm excited to have everyone reading this and as soon as I get more internet I'll email you the other chapters... :)_

_Catching Fireflies: I love adding nicknames! You know me ;) I'm glad you like it. _

_MeaganOneDirection: Yes! I love hooking people! That is so nice! Thanks a lot! _

_FallenPetals712: Still have to wait a bit mini... :)_

* * *

Chapter 1- To Kiss a Mermaid

_Finnick_

Five years ago I was kidnapped and placed on this ship. Five years ago my grandfather died, the last thing he told me was about the mermaids. Can they really be so cruel? I was a naïve sheltered fourteen year old boy then. Anything could impress me. Could he have just spun this tale of mermaids and death to amuse me? "What ya thinking 'bout, Trident?"

Trident. That is the reminder it wasn't just a dream, or a fantasy made up by my grandfather to amuse me. I saw one. I saw a mermaid just days after boarding the ship. I jumped out of the boat to catch a better glimpse of her.

She was as pretty as grandfather said she would be. She had green hair the color of the sun and sea combined and matching eyes. Her tail was all colors of the ocean, like it couldn't pick just one shade of the coral reefs or one shade of the ocean. She saw me, and she started to sing.

Everyone on board saw me dive in after the mermaid, wielding nothing but a trident in hand. She lured me in with her song and let me listen to it, cradling me like my mother would. When I lost all my thoughts I saw her hair and tail dissolve into feathers. Her mouth grew into a beak and her green eyes turned yellow and became narrow slits. In my fear I picked up my trident and stabbed her. It didn't cause her to back down. She just became angry. I fought the demon, getting covered in scratches from her claws and letting crimson stain over me. I was about to lose hope when I lunged and stabbed at her one final time, my trident getting caught in her throat. I twisted it and made her fall, dead, to the ground. I was greeted like a hero on the ship and I earned my nickname.

If Sirens exist, who is to say mermaids don't? "Did you hear me, Finn?"

I look up suddenly and see my friend and shipmate laughing. Shark Bait, Peeta Mellark. "You were thinking about mermaids again, weren't you?"

I shrug. "So what if I was? I plan on getting a kiss from one and learning why everyone fears them so much."

Peeta shrugs and looks over to the deck. "We're about to eat. Wanna join?"

I nod and take one final look at the cerulean sea before joining my comrades at the place we deem clean enough to eat. Johanna and I have been on the ship the longest, but since we aren't the Navigator, Doctor, First Mate or Captain, we are forced to eat down her with the others. We don't mind though. Let Haymitch, Blight, Alma and Cornelius stuff themselves up there. Johanna, Peeta, Gale, Katniss, Peeta and I are perfectly fine down here. We get to have the salt in our faces and the breeze through our hair without having to clean up a table after.

I am the last to sit down, but Katniss and Jo open a spot up between them so I may join them. "Looking for mermaids again, Trident?" Jo asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and take a roll Peeta made for us off of the plate they are stacked on. "When is he not?" I can hear Gale "Snare" Hawthorne laugh.

I look up at him and throw the half of a roll I have left at his head. "Snare, when I am able to breathe underwater and live in the ocean, I will see you laughing then."

Gale chuckles once again and picks up the remaining half of my roll and stuffs it in his mouth. "Finn, no one knows what the kiss of a mermaid does. No one has ever gotten one."

I look over at Katniss "Mockingjay" Everdeen and see what looks like laughter and concern in her eyes. "You don't have to worry about me, Mockingjay. I'm going to find out. It's what I told Grandfather I would do."

Jo looks at me with confusion. "You're Grandfather was out to kill people like us. Why do you still want to please him? He is dead and you are the type of person he set out to kill."

I shrug. "I guess I want to prove I can. I'm not the young, sniveling, spoiled fourteen year old he once saw me as."

Jo looks at me again. "So you aren't mad that Snow killed him?"

I shake my head. "A day doesn't go by where I don't miss my grandfather. I'm not glad he is dead, but I am glad of the opportunity I got because of it. I wouldn't be on this ship if it wasn't for him."

"If it wasn't for me, you mean!" I feel Johanna shove my shoulder and I push her right back. "Face it, when I found you, you were scared out of your wits."

"Only because I could hear everyone around me dying!" Johanna rolls her eyes and digs back into her food. We all have conversations throughout dinner about how we got on the ship, and the mates that have left us through the years.

Johanna joined the ship when her uncle Blight joined. She was eight years old. She didn't have anywhere to go and Blight kept her safe. It was the best option for her. Blight was given the name Fishbones when he tripped and fell into a bucket of trash and came up with fish bones covering him. Johanna was given the name Tempest the same day when she threw a tantrum that was a storm for everyone on the ship because they were making fun of her uncle.

I was the next to join, five years later, because of a raid on the navy ship I was accompanying Grandfather on. I was given the name Trident when I defeated a siren with a trident.

Gale and Katniss joined at the same time. We were docked at a harbor to restock in Booze's hometown. He found them in an alley behind a pub digging through the trash for scraps to feed their families. They both send a lot of their earnings on the ship to their families at home. Their fathers died in a mining accident in the town and left the two kids in charge of providing for their families. Haymitch offered them an opportunity to come on the ship when I was sixteen, when Gale was the same age, Jo was fifteen and Katniss was fourteen. The promise of getting their families food gave them a lot of incentive to join. They haven't regretted it. Gale got the name Snare when we started to run low on food and he made a trap out of rope to catch enough fish for us to eat and sell leftovers to other ships and harbors. Katniss got the name Mockingjay when it was discovered she could climb to the top mast for look out the fastest and be like a bird when up there. She also a song voice as beautiful as a bird's.

Peeta only joined our crew last year, when our previous cook, a woman named Sae, retired from the life of a pirate. We found Peeta trying to escape the Bakery he lived at because of his of his abusive mother. He offered to join the ship to be the cook and he is a great one. He earned his name Shark Bait while we were at sea. He fell overboard and a shark got his leg. He isn't bitter about the incident though.

As we finish our meal we see the Captain come out. We call him Snow because his hair is as white as snow, and he can be as cold as it sometimes. "Crew, I know where we are going next!"

The five of us look at one another as Alma "Coin", Fishbones and Booze line up behind him. "Where are we going, Captain?" Katniss asks him.

"We're going to La Playa Island." He looks us all over and lets his eyes linger on me, a smile crosses his face. "Finnick should be the most happy about this."

I look at him confused. "Why should I be?"

He smiles and licks his puffy lips with his narrow, snake like tongue. "We need a mermaid to get to this treasure." I cannot stop the smile from coming across my face. "Katniss, go talk to Navigator Haymitch to make sure we're going the right way. Peeta, thank you for dinner, it was delightful. The rest of you, train and get rest. We're going to have a long voyage ahead of us."

We all nod and obey the orders of the Captain. I am going to meet a mermaid. I smile and head off; letting my head wander into daydreams about the creature I will meet until I am lulled into sleep.

* * *

**Please review guys! I went all the way to Starbucks just so I could bring you this chapter. Please? :)**

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection and Epicblonde52 for adding this to their favorites. **

**Thanks to my 6 followers as well! You all rock! **


	3. What's in a Tail

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all like this story! Let me say something though, the chapters are half as long as the chapters of Graceland, so this one will probably be updated slightly faster than Graceland (like two chapters for this story for every three of Graceland) so please don't be upset Graceland readers! **

_OMGitsgreen: I'm glad you like it! It is fun to write :) And thanks for the compliments :) it means a lot _

_Catching Fireflies: Lol I didn't know what else to call him, to be completely honest..._

_Em74: Well here is the next chapter :)_

_FallenPetals712 : You shall see mini. I hope you aren't disappointed._

_axes tridents and snares: I'm glad you like it so far!_

_axes tridents and snares: Well I'm glad you like it so far and I'm helping you relive your childhood. _

_nannerlovessnickers: Aww yay! Well I'm glad you like it!_

_MeaganOneDirection: Thanks! That is so nice! I'm glad you like my stories _

_krikanalo: Sorry that it was short. I'm making each chapter for this story about 1,000 words so I can update it more frequently._

* * *

Chapter 2- What's in a Tail

_Annie_

It isn't uncommon for mermaids to have siblings. Having three in a family is considered a normal amount. The siblings of the mermaid who turns eighteen are the ones in charge of showing her how to celebrate, by taking her to the surface for the first time. My brothers are going to do that for me. Noah is the oldest one of us, twenty-four years of age, with skin the color of the sand at the bottom of the ocean and hair as black as the water in the trenches. His tail is yellow though. Yellow tails belong to those who are filled with joy, happiness and wisdom.

Jeremiah is my second oldest brother, at twenty-two years of age. He looks the most like me, probably because we share the same mother as well as the same father. He has the same dark brown hair as me and the same barely tanned skin as I do. I respect him the most out of my brothers because his tail is red. Red tails belong to the ones who are filled with action, confidence, courage and vitality. He is the bravest of us all.

The brother most everyone else respects the most is Tobias. He is twenty-one years old and has pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. His tail is what people respect about him though. It is purple, the color of royalty, magic and mystery. It means one day he will become a sorcerer or King.

My youngest brother is Hunter who is twenty years old. He has the same mother as Noah and looks the most like him, with black hair and dark skin. The difference between them is the freckles that litter his face. His tail is the most magnificent out of all of the tails in our family. It is gray, meaning sorrow, security and maturity but the tips of his scales are blue, like most of the tails belonging to mermaids, meaning youth, spirituality, truth and peace. It is amazing to see so much personality in his tail.

I look down at my tail, white, meaning purity. It will change into the color it is truly meant to be once we reach the surface and I touch the sun for the first time. My hair will change too. For female mermaids, our hair seldom remains the color we are born with. "Annie, are you ready to go?"

It is Jeremiah who comes up to me. I nod. "I think so. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Jeremiah nods and pulls me in for a hug. "What is it like up there?"

He smiles. "You'll love it, Annie. It is warm and one can see the sky. It is blue, but not the same blue as the ocean. There are puffs of white in the sky that are as pure looking as your tail. I've never seen a tail as white as yours."

I look down at the tail and sigh. "Please don't say that."

He pulls me in for another hug. "That, in no way, is a bad thing. It means you are completely different than the rest of us."

I shake my head. "I don't want to be different. I want to have the blue tail and green hair every other girl has. I want to blend in and be exactly what some merman wants."

Jeremiah has a grin on his face. "What is the merman you want doesn't want a starfish mold of a girl? What if he wants someone beautiful and different?"

I smile and start to swim toward my other brothers. "That means he probably isn't for me."

Jeremiah rolls his eyes and catches up with me and the rest of my brothers. "Annie, you're going to look so beautiful when you come down from the surface." Noah says. I smile and look at his yellow tail. It shows how positive he is.

I smile at his as he takes my right hand. The oldest always takes the right hand. The next one takes the left hand, the next one leads the way and anyone younger trails behind, leaving Hunter behind me. I take one last look at my white tail and glance once more at my brown locks. They will be a thing in the past.

Noah and Jeremiah let go of my hands and Tobias moves to the back with Hunter once the surface starts to come into view. I know what I am supposed to do. I swim as fast as I can to pick up speed and lift myself out of the water. During my leap, I can feel the water droplets around me and the warmth of the sun on my skin. I don't have time to see what color my hair and tail becomes though because the moment above the water in my leap was too short. It doesn't matter. I will see as soon as I am underneath the comforting waves once again. I hear a splash as I reenter the ocean and see my brothers smiling. "Wow, Annie. You look great." It is Hunter who speaks, meaning I must have a great change about me, considering how sullen he normally is.

Tobias is smiling ear to ear and he brings forth an ornament for my hair. It is a silver circlet with blue gemstones on it. It is beautiful. "What is this for?"

Tobias smiles. "It is my birthday gift to you. Happy birthday, Annie, one of love and beauty." I look down at my tail and see it is a beautiful bright pink color that seems to glow, even in the bright water we are in. I look to my hair and see it is the same brown it was before, but instead of the ringlets it was, it is now straight.

I look at my brothers, confused. "My tail is pink, yet I am not one of love or beauty. Why is that?"

Noah looks at me and smiles. "Pink tails are the rarest. Not only do they mean the one who has the tail is beautiful and good for love, it means their heart is the same way. That is what the tail is a reflection of. It is a reflection of one's heart. My tail is yellow, a reflection of happiness. Jeremiah's is red, a reflection of bravery. Tobias' tail is purple, a reflection of mystery. Hunter's tail is gray and blue, a reflection of security and truth. Now you, little sister, have a tail that is a reflection of beauty and love." I smile and let the thought of all this consume me.

I know my beauty and love will be because of something important later. I can just feel it. Yet thoughts of uncertainty fill me. I'm different than everyone else. I'm of normal hair color and of unusual tail. It's atypical of a mermaid. I want nothing more than to fit in.

* * *

**Well, please leave a review! That would mean the world to me! **

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection, Epicblonde52, axes tridents and snares, Random person in wonderland, Em74, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fireflies and nannerlovessnickers for adding this to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 10 followers as well! **

**-Juliet**


	4. Heart of a Pirate

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter and I really hope you all enjoy it! I'm actually going to be in the beach tomorrow so I will get more inspiration! Keep an eye out for that :) I also wrote the song in the chapter :)**

_krikanalo: I'm glad you like it!_

_axes tridents and snares: I love mermaids! I think of them in a way similar to Pirates of the Caribbean, but also with a Little Mermaid Disney flair... Does that make sense?_

_Catching Fireflies: Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it! _

_Em74: Oh my gosh! That is so nice! Thanks a ton :)_

_enchantedforest33: Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy :)_

_MeaganOneDirection: It's so nice to hear! Thank you so much :)_

_Guest: I'm glad you like it :)_

_Guest: I'm so glad you like it! It is a ton of fun to write_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Aww really? Thanks! (I'll consider that...)_

_FallenPetals712: Mini! I'm glad you like it! It is fun to write :)_

_Addicted2-Your-Story: Lol XD thanks a ton! I love nicknames _

_Addicted2-Your-Story: I'll write what all of the colors mean at the end of the chapter :)_

_Guest: Sorry. I've been on vacation and stuff so I have had a harder time writing and updating and I have my other story I have to be sure to update as well. _

* * *

Chapter 3- Heart of a Pirate

_Finnick_

"Watch it, Trident! You'll fall overboard!" I hear Haymitch call out to me. I take a single step back, away from the railing that confines me to the boat. "Finnick, we're going to be coming up to the cove with the mermaids soon. Why do you insist keeping lookout for them?"

I look up at him and smile. "I want the mermaid to see me as a savior instead of a captor. When you all capture her with Snare's nets, I'm going to be inside the cabin making her safe haven as nice and comfortable as possible. Who knows? Maybe I can get me a kiss before dawn."

Haymitch laughs and rolls his eyes. "Do what you will, Trident. Just don't kill her like you did the last one."

"That was no mermaid. That was a siren, a beast set out on killing. It wouldn't have let me see the light of day if I hadn't killed it." I turn my attention back to the sea and Haymich comes up behind me.

"Mermaids are known killers too. I want you to be careful. You're young. I don't want to have to send you off to your grave because you did something stupid."

"I'm not going to do something stupid, Booze. I –unlike others on this boat- don't fall overboard because they drank a little."

Haymitch slaps me good naturedly on the back. "I know you aren't drunk but plenty of men fall overboard to their deaths. Just be careful."

I nod and look out to the ocean when I see flashes of color. There's a flash of yellow, red, purple, gray and blue and a flash of white underneath the waves. "What is that?" I whisper under my breath. I glue my eyes to the spot and watch as I see the mermaid jump out of the water. The ringlets in her brown hair turn straight and the stark white of her tail turned a bright pink in the sun. It was beautiful and amazing to see. Do all mermaids' tails change color?

I look out to the ocean once more and can feel all eyes on me. "What was that, Trident?" I look over and see Snow behind me.

I cannot keep the smile off of my face. "I just saw a mermaid. A real one. Not like the siren. She leaped out of the water and her tail changed color. I saw other flashes of color and can only assume there were others accompanying her." I don't turn my face away from the ocean, letting the salty spray hit me even more than usual, just so I could catch another glimpse at the beauty.

"Snare, get the trap! We got ourselves a mermaid." My head snaps up and I am suddenly conflicted about taking the maiden out of the sea.

Gale appears with Johanna carrying a net enfolded with seashells and seaweed. They tossed it into the ocean, with Gale, Johanna, Haymitch and Blight each holding onto a rope connected to the net. Katniss and Peeta worked on preparing the small pool where the mermaid would stay. It was little more than a carved out piece of wood in the middle of the deck with a bottom. Across the top there would be a net so she would have no means of escape. I felt my heart sink lower and lower into my chest. Am I just condemning the poor soul, just so I may get a kiss?

"Finnick, sing. Singing attracts mermaids." Coin tells me, suddenly appearing to my side.

I quickly recall a tune my grandfather used to me. If it can't call a mermaid to the surface, nothing will.

"The son of a pirate

Fell from the ship

And into the ocean

His life no longer to be

A maiden rescued him

And dragged him to shore

His breathing far too shallow

To ever be restored.

She gathered up the lilies

To place in his arms

She kissed him in silence

And cried when she was gone

He was far too gone

He was far too gone."

The waves started to ripple and a gentle looking girl appeared out of the water, her eyes were dark and big, lips full and cheek bones high. Upon her head was beautiful, soft looking straight dark brown hair and a circlet was placed upon it. She warily came closer to the boat. My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. She opened her mouth and words floated out as soft as waves crashing onto the shore. "The maid of a landlord

Ran from her home

And went to the seashore

Her captor far gone

She heard a scream

And dove in the cove

She prayed he would survive

But he was silent

She gathered up the lilies

To place in his arms

She kissed him in silence

And cried when she was gone

He was far too gone

He was far too gone."

I looked at her, my mouth gaping and she swam closer to me and smiled. "It's your verse, isn't it?"

I nod and open my mouth to continue the song, but I don't have the chance. He screams fill the air as she is ripped from the ocean. Gale leads everyone in pulling her into the ship while Johanna, Haymitch and Blight follow his instructions. Katniss and Peeta finish preparing the new home for the mermaid. Now all I can do is make sure she is comfortable.

They get her onto the deck and into the pool prepared for her and she looks around with scared, big eyes. She narrows her eyes when she sees Snow, who wears an "I'm not sorry" air. When her eyes land on me she dives under the water, as if she is trying to escape. I go down to the edge of the pool and whisper words I know she won't be able to hear. "I'm sorry."

She sees that I am next to the pool and comes over to face me. "Why would you do this? I do nothing to you or your kind."

I feel like my heart is ripped out of my chest and thrown into the ocean only to be eaten by a shark.

* * *

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection, Epicblonde52, axes tridents and snares, Random person in wonderland, Em74, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fireflies, nannerlovessnickers, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, FallenPetals712, Laura2810, tris divergent x and Addicted2-Your-Story for adding this to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 14 followers as well!**

**_Hey guys! Here is a list of what the colors of the tails mean! Be sure to tell me what color you all think you are. Remember: This is a reflection of your heart_**

**_Red: action, confidence, courage and vitality_**

**_Pink: Love and beauty_**

**_Brown: Earth, order and convention_**

**_Orange: Vitality and endurance_**

**_Gold: Wealth, prosperity and wisdom_**

**_Yellow: Wisdom, joy, happiness and intellectual energy_**

**_Green: Life, nature, fertility and well being_**

**_Blue: Youth, spirituality, truth and peace _**

**_Purple: Royalty, magic and mystery_**

**_Indigo: Intuition, meditation and deep contemplation_**

**_White: Purity and cleanliness_**

**_Black: Death, earth or stability_**

**_Gray: Sorrow, security and maturity_**

**_There you go guys!_**

**-Juliet**


	5. Silver Tongues

**I apologize that my chapters for this story are so short; my limit for each chapter is at least 1,000 words. If I feel I have written enough information by then, I stop. I have the same process for Graceland, 1,000 words for character, I just do two characters at once there, so it seems like there is more. Sorry. Second, I will translate everything in this chapter at the end. :)**

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades : Hmmm, I believe a green with blue tips for you? :)_

_krikanalo: I am glad you liked it :D_

_Mikey Jacquez: Yes, I got the name from there, but the personality is way different :) Mr. VIP! Lol_

_Peace Love Hunger games: I'm glad you like it :)_

_Peace Love Hunger games: Shark Bait! (Oh ha ha) *NEMO*_

_Peace Love Hunger games: I know right? It is cool to be different!_

_Peace Love Hunger games: Green is a great color so no worries! :)_

_Fighting The Inevitable: Orange is a good color :) Glad you like it!_

_Guest: I'm glad you like it! Sorry my chapters are short :(_

_axes tridents and snares: I got a lot of inspiration from Pirates of the Caribbean for the mermaids, actually. And cool tail!_

_PrincessRue11: I'm glad you like it! And the rainbow is a Siren color, them trying to lure sailors in. _

_MeaganOneDirection: Very nice tail! Blue would probably be the dominant and the rest would be tip colors. Absolutely lovely!_

_Catching Fireflies: Oh well! Se la vi! Thanks :)_

_Random person: Pink is cool! I'm glad you like it._

* * *

Chapter 4- Silver Tongues

_Annie_

The surface above the water was amazing. I cannot believe such amazing things exist. How is it the sky and these clouds do not survive under the water? "Annie?" I turn around suddenly, coming face to face with Jeremiah.

"Do you wish to leave? Did you not like the world of the surface?" He asks me and I simply smile and shake my head. "So you enjoyed it?"

"Jeremiah, the world above ours is beautiful. I cannot help but be wistful as I dream of my next visit." I swim up and pop my head out of the water, Jeremiah, Noah, Tobias and Hunter flanking me. "What is that?" The large vessel in front of us is brown in color with clouds connected to pieces of driftwood pointing to the sky. "What is its purpose?"

Noah comes closer to my side. "That is a ship, Annie. That is how human people survive in the sea. It provides them shelter and a place to stay above water."

I look at the clouds they have tied to their ship. "How do those clouds stay on their ship?"

Noah laughs a sparkling laugh. "It appears they captured the clouds with rope. The rope holds the clouds in place so they may help propel their ship." I nod and get closer to it. "Don't get too close, Annie. You never know what they are going to do."

I nod. "Do not worry, brother. I shall only take a small look upon their vessel. There is no need to worry."

He nods and I swim in place, not letting myself get too drawn in, until I hear the voice. "The son of a pirate

Fell from the ship

And into the ocean

His life no longer to be

A maiden rescued him

And dragged him to shore

His breathing far too shallow

To ever be restored.

She gathered up the lilies

To place in his arms

She kissed him in silence

And cried when she was gone

He was far too gone

He was far too gone."

I know this song. My birth mother sang this song to Jeremiah and me when we were little. There are four parts to it and this man has just sung the first part, belonging to a man's perspective.

I allow myself to get closer to the ship, so I can see face of the man who sang, and so I might continue his song. I can see him under the surface of the water, but the light is blurred and I cannot clearly make out his face. I allow my head come above the water, seeing no immediate danger. The man is very handsome, with bronze hair, tousled and tangled by the surface wind and tanned skin from being in the sun but the most piercing thing about him are his sea green eyes. We must be a myth to the ones on the surface, since so few of us come up to do anything but eat their flesh and drink their blood. The thought of doing that to a human is repulsive. He appears shocked at my presence as I slowly and carefully make my way closer to where he resides. "The maid of a landlord

Ran from her home

And went to the seashore

Her captor far gone

She heard a scream

And dove in the cove

She prayed he would survive

But he was silent

She gathered up the lilies

To place in his arms

She kissed him in silence

And cried when she was gone

He was far too gone

He was far too gone."

The boy's mouth is open in shock as I repeated the song back to him, a curious smile coming on my face. "It's your verse, isn't it?"

He opens his mouth and I prepare to hear the sweet melody come from the humans tongue when I feel myself suddenly be jerked out of the water. _"Nalel! Joalmail! Tobian! Heterason! Ko el! Ko el!" _I speak the tongue of the merfolk, not realizing I ever spoke human in the first place. I call the names of my brothers and pray they hear me call for them.

_ "Analei! Analei!" _I can hear Jeremiah call for my over the sound of the waves. I wasn't careful. The humans took me on my first trip to the above world.

_"Ko el, Joalmail!" _I am screaming for help and I cannot imagine what the humans must be thinking.

_"Analei, coro se lai hetra cora." _Annie, I will come for you. It means he will come for me no matter what. _Coro se lai hetra cora _is a promise in our tongue.

I am loaded onto the ship, but not long enough for my tail to dissolve. I am simply placed into a pool on their deck. It is about three feet deep and seven foot by four foot, giving me very little room to move around. This water is not enough for a mermaid. I see the people staring at me, a dark haired girl with a long braid and gray eyes merfolk would kill for, a boy of matching stature and coloration on her left and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes on her right. Next to the dark haired boy there is a short haired girl with big brown eyes and beside her is a man who looks like he could be her father. By him is a man who looks like the father of the two dark haired ones and two gray haired, _venali, _evil, looking people stand shoulder to shoulder. With them looking at me, I feel like a piece of meat. The hardest to look at though is the green eyed man. How could someone who sang that song capture another?

I dive to the bottom of the shallow pool and go to the furthest corner from him, but he follows me and leans down. "I'm sorry." He says.

I gulp and try not to feel broken hearted. "Why would you do this? I do nothing to you or your kind." He looks like he was just sentenced to an encounter with the kraken.

* * *

**_Nalel: Noah_**

**_Joalmail: Jeremiah_**

**_Tobian: Tobias_**

**_Heterason: Hunter_**

**_Ko el: Help_**

**_Analei: Annie_**

**_coro se lai hetra cora: I will come for you_**

**_venali: evil_**

**__****Everyone who reviews, I will translate their pen name into Merfolk name and anything else they want translated, just tell me! For example, if you want your name translated (Katie for example, since that is my name) just say you want that translated and I will do it. Katie is Kataleilei, by the way. **

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection, Epicblonde52, axes tridents and snares, Random person in wonderland, Em74, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fireflies, nannerlovessnickers, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, FallenPetals712, Laura2810, tris divergent x, Fighting The Inevitable, Peace Love Hunger games, cutegirlems and Dannie Odair for adding this to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 20 followers as well!**

**-Juliet's Shadow (Juleiletta's Shaden)**


	6. Getting to Know a Mermaid

**Here is the next chapter! More mermaid language, since that was a hit! **

_krikanalo: Glad you did! Your name in mermaid tongue is Kriakanalalano_

_axes tridents and snares: Izzie is Izamall and your pen is Archa Tryseron de Netta_

_Em74: I am very glad you like it! Um, I call it Merfolk Language... No problem! It is Eym Sev Fou_

_MeaganOneDirection: It is Megalla Anel. I'm glad you like it and the analogies! MegallaOsDeraana_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Very cool! And Grace is probably one of the prettiest names ever! It is Gracellia, by the way! :) Green is a very nice color and lucky! I just pass for being a brown eyed Annie... Aleixia Jacquell raid Hades (Greek God names are very similar or they are the same...)_

_Peace Love Hunger games: Glad you like! And I made it up by combining random English and Spanish grammar rules with my own twist, so I made it up. Serena Amana Hangis Domma_

_Seraband: I'm very glad you like it! Erin is Arinalia, Serallabay_

_OMGitsgreen: I just hate when that happens! It's sad... :( Your name would be OMG se graa_

_Silver Ride: I am glad you like it! He learns a few words this chapter, actually. Sivello Ronin_

_Fighting The Inevitable: The clouds thing was fun to write :) Nadia is Nadimora, Fay se Doome_

_Mikey Jacquez: I am very very glad you like it! Mikalano Junapor_

_EmmaJane: I am very glad and flattered you feel that way, Eyymi Janelle_

* * *

Chapter 5- Getting to Know a Mermaid

_Finnick_

It has been three days since we took the mermaid from her home in the ocean and she still will not talk to me. She won't talk to any of us. She just mutters words in what I assume to be her native tongue. I know this better than anyone though. I will sit on the edge of her pool just to listen to her talk and slowly try to win the prize of her lips against mine. "Why do you sit there?" She asks suddenly, days after her capture.

"What?" I am taken aback. It is the first time she has spoken words I can understand since we shared the song.

"_Al Neparun._" She sighs. She looks up at me once again. "Why do you sit there? I can be almost positive you may do other things than sit with me, not amused. Why do you not join your friends?"

I have to think as I piece together her words, trying to understand her broken grammar. "I- I sit with you because I think we can become friends." She looks at me confused. "I saw you jump out of the water. Your tail was white, but as soon as it hit the sun it turned pink. Why is that? When you jumped out your hair was curly, but it became straight. Why don't you eat me, either? My grandfather lost several men to mermaids when he sailed the seas."

I swarm her with questions and she doesn't answer them instead she turns to me. "Why aren't you with your grandfather? Why do you humans never change? Why haven't you slaughtered me yet? My kind have lost many of our brothers and sisters to your _venali _ways."

I push my hair back out of my face and look at her with the same confusion she offered me, but I know if I don't answer her questions she will not answer mine. "Why don't we take turns? I can answer a question and then you do the same?" She doesn't say anything. "I'll be back in a moment."

I run off to the ships kitchen where Peeta is preparing our dinner. "Trident! What brings you here and away from the mermaid?"

I rummage around the small room. "Do we still have any of that cake?"

He looks at me confused, but nods. "Yeah. Why?"

"I want to give it to the mermaid." I look a little more when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Peeta is holding two plates with two forks and two pieces of cake. "Thanks."

He pats me on the back once he transfers the cake to me. "Good luck."

I leave the kitchen and make my way to where the mermaid resides. She has her tail in the water, but her head, shoulders and body are out, leaning against the ship like it's a wall of a pool. "I brought you and me cake. We can eat this while we answer one another's questions." I pass it to her but she just looks at it.

"How do I know you did not poison it?" In response I take a bite of my cake and she just looks at it warily before she starts to nibble on her own. "This- this is good."

I smile. "See! You can trust me. What is your name?"

She lets a playful, beautiful smirk take over her face. "I thought I got to ask the first question."

I nod. "You did. You asked about poison and it isn't poisoned. So now it is my turn. What is your name?"

She smiles and ponders for a moment. "In my language, my name is _Analei, _but in yours, it would be Annie. Can I ask your name?"

I smile. "Annie is a beautiful name that fits you perfectly. My name is Finnick." Annie starts to laugh and I look at her once again. "What is so funny?"

"I apologize but _finnick _is a word in my language. It is not a name. _Finnick _is the word we use for shark. You are not a shark and you do not resemble one in any way." She looks me over like I am looking at her. "If anything, you are a _dagerralei, _a weapon."

I shrug. "My friends on this ship all call me Trident."

She smiles. "Hmm, _Treyseron. _I think I like Finnick better than Treyseron." She looks at me more carefully. "Why do they insist on calling you Trident? Any reason?"

I tell her my story about the siren and she nods. "I understand how you could get us confused, but mermaids do not have rainbow tails. The most I have seen on a mermaid is four. I have a brother, _Heterason _–no- Hunter, who has two colors on his tail, gray and blue. An odd color combination, don't you think?"

I am confused by her words. "Here colors don't have meaning. What does your tail mean? What color does pink mean?"

She starts to blush, but speaks anyway. "Pink is the rarest color. It means love and beauty. Do colors have no meaning here? How does one tell what a person is like?"

I shrug. "We just talk, I guess. We talk like we are doing now. Just by talking to you, I can certainly tell your tail is correct. You are one of love and beauty, but I believe you are one of kindness as well. What color is that?"

She looks at her tail and makes ripples in the pool with it. "There is no color for kindness. Our kind lost that color centuries ago, when a mermaid consumed a human for the first time. Her tail was violet but when she ate the human, her tail turned black, with no other color, as did her heart. Mermaids only eat humans for selfish reasons. They eat humans to obtain youth and must kill a human one time a year to remain so. Those mermaids are no longer mermaids, but Sea Witches. Our kind do not interact."

She turns silent and goes to the other side of the pool. "Thank you for the cake." She then disappears under the surface and it doesn't seem like she will reappear any time soon. I wonder what made her so upset?

* * *

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection, Epicblonde52, axes tridents and snares, Random person in wonderland, Em74, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fireflies, nannerlovessnickers, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, FallenPetals712, Laura2810, tris divergent x, Fighting The Inevitable, Peace Love Hunger games, cutegirlems, Dannie Odair, Seraband and SibunaChika1227 for adding this to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 23 followers as well! **

***NOTE* If you read my other story, Graceland, please go check out my poll. It is kind of important :) **

**-Juliet**


	7. Lightning

**Hey guys! Don;t you think it is about time for an update? Well me too! So here you all go!**

_Seraband: Thank you! That is very kind to say :)_

_axes tridents and snares: Yeah... there will be some sort of back story there, no worries :) _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I am glad you liked the name! No problem! Please enjoy this update as well :)_

_peetasmineforever3: Glad to hear it :)_

_Fighting The Inevitable: I will try to add a longer chapter next chapter, but right now they are just at sea, and it is a lot of filler. As soon as I get to the climax the chapters will be longer. I promise none of the chapters will be less than 1,000 words though :) _

_MeaganOneDirection: I am very glad you enjoy it :) It is fun to write! _

_TributeAndProud: Well I am glad you think the colors and language are creative. The language comes off the top of my head. The colors are from meaning of colors on google..._

_FallenPetals712: I know right! Poor Annie! :(_

_FallenPetals712: Glad you like it :)_

_FallenPetals712: Very cool! I am glad you like it, mini! _

* * *

Chapter 6- Lightning

_Annie_

I sit underneath the water on the deck. Finnick still visits me, but I don't talk to him. If he thinks us all evil, why would I talk to him? _Because you know the truth. You know what can set him right, Annie. _I ignore my thoughts. They think us all evil when in truth they use us for their witchcraft and treasure hunts. The ancients made doors on land that concealed beautiful, bountiful and priceless treasure but they could only be opened by our kind, so we might one day be able to gain our riches once again. The ancients plan backfired and hundreds of mermaids have been killed for the sake of human greed. More and more merfolk turn to killing humans. It will provide them with a longer life and chance for revenge.

I can hear everything that happens above the deck, though these pirates don't know that. I hear them talking about me as if I am not even there. Several of them, a girl named Katniss, a boy named Peeta, a girl named Johanna and a boy named Gale all say they pity me. I don't want their pity, but I need it if I ever hope to escape. Two men named Blight and Haymitch come over here drunk, and watch me. Them watching me while they are slobbering with their evil drinks in hand is annoying, but there is no harm to it. I only feel fear from the humans when the man they call Captain, and his First Mate, come and watch me. "What would be the easiest way to kill her be?" A cold woman asks in a whisper.

The man simply smiles. I look at them like there is no comprehension between the conversations. Like I cannot hear them, but I listen closely. "I am not sure. We need to be able to preserve her body as long as possible. I suggest we keep her alive until we absolutely need her dead, then we will kill her. We will need to research how to do this; though the crew cannot find out we are sending this creature to its death. They will demand we release her and search for another treasure." The two start to walk away, but I know enough. These two want to kill me. The crew doesn't want to kill me. The Captain and his First Mate do.

"Annie!" I hear a familiar voice call for me, but his voice isn't cheerful like it normally is. It is traced with fear. I look around just in time to see Finnick launch himself into my pool, the water rising to his waist. He takes me in his arms and makes us both come out of the pool.

"What are you doing?" I hiss between my teeth. I can feel my tail dissolving into a pair of human legs. It hurts. The bone in my tail is splitting into two and the scales and fins from my tail are dropping to the deck. As soon as I enter my pool or the ocean again, my tail will come back, but with just as much pain as it took for it to dissolve. I scream in pain as I get carried further away from the water. My back arches and I blink away tears, Finnick looks at me with sad eyes. "Why would you do this?"

He holds me close to him and I feel his heartbeat in his chest. I let that consume me as human parts take over my usually aquiline. When I finally am done with my transformation and pain, he averts his eyes and passes me a simple dress of Katniss' that I will sometimes see her wearing at night. He takes his hands in mine after I pull on the dress and cover my most private parts. "I'm so sorry, Annie. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, there is a storm coming and I knew you would be tossed out of the pool and you would've have had to undergo a transformation on the hard deck. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor.

I suddenly felt guilty for thinking badly of him. I thought he took me out of the water to torture me, when he was just trying to protect me. "_Tsdeli. _In my language that means thank you."

He hangs his head low, looking at his knees, looking guilty. "I had no idea that taking you out of the water would hurt you so much, Annie. You cannot imagine the guilt I feel."

I pick up his chin with my hand. "How could you have known? I've never told you such things bring pain upon my type and you've never gone through this type of transformation. You are at no fault." We stop and look at one another for a while, his green eyes, the color of my home, bore into my eyes. It is like he sees past my eyes and into my very being. He leans closer, as if to get a better look at them, when there is a crash outside. I jump and screech. "What was that?"

He gives me an inquisitive, fascinated and amused look. "Can you not hear thunder from the depths of the ocean?"

I shake my head. "I am afraid not. We only know of Zeus' bolts of magic that can reign down and strike the ocean when he is angry. It can cause devastation where it strikes."

Finnick sits by me on his bed and takes me in his arms. "That is called lightning in my language." He holds me in his arms. "I won't let the storm hurt you. I promise." We sit there, unchanging and silent for moments. The silence is comfortable and tolerable. Never once do I feel like I am going to go crazy from the lack of sounds, then I hear a bell. Finnick smiles. "Are you hungry? You can join us for dinner, if you would like. It is in another part of the ship, but it isn't far."

I shrug. "How can I? I have no use of my legs. I don't know how to control them."

Finnick smiles and picks me up in his warm arms. "I've got you. Don't worry."

We walk outside and I see this lightning light up the sky as Finnick takes me to accompany him to dinner.

* * *

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection, Epicblonde52, axes tridents and snares, Random person in wonderland, Em74, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fireflies, nannerlovessnickers, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, FallenPetals712, Laura2810, tris divergent x, Fighting The Inevitable, Peace Love Hunger games, cutegirlems, Dannie Odair, Seraband, SibunaChika1227, TributeAndProud and peetasmineforever3 for adding this to their favorites! **

**Thanks to my 26 followers as well!**

**-Juliet **


	8. Grit my Teeth

**I think we're due for an update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Very fun chapter to write :)**

_krikanalo: I'm glad you like it!_

_Peace Love Hunger games: Well we will find out soon and the story is getting more intense (love writing like that) so I hope you enjoy!_

_TributeAndProud: We will see :) I hope you like how I did it_

_Fighting The Inevitable: Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it_

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I'm glad you liked it! :D_

_Catching Fireflies: I'm hoping I am able to add more Sea Witches in this story... mawahahaha_

_Catching Fireflies: They are too perfect together!_

_horsegirl0403: I'm glad you like it!_

_horsegirl0403: Cabella Gia cer fou cer tre_

_axes tridents and snares: Aww I'm glad you like it! And it's only halfway across the country! (I'm in Texas... like the desert part of Texas)_

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm not scared of them and it depends on my mood how I react to them..._

_FallenPetals712: Actually the floor sleeping thing wasn't from that... I just noticed that was a cute little perk! I hope you had fun babysitting!_

_Dannie Odair: I'm glad you liked it!_

* * *

Chapter 7- Grit my Teeth

_Finnick_

I can smell the food coming from the kitchen and into the dining room. I lick my lips in anticipation. Peeta had crab and scallops prepared for us for dinner. He did that because I told him I was going to take Annie out of the water because of the storm. He thought seafood would make her feel better about being out of the water. When the crab was placed on Annie's plate, she smiled. She then picked up a claw and attempted to bite through the meaty shell. When she was unsuccessful, her face started to scowl. "How is it possible for humans to eat crab? With these teeth it is impossible for me to bite through it."

Johanna is laughing and Katniss has a smirk on her face. "What do you find amusing about this? Is this a sport up here? See who can bite through the crab first?" I will admit it was funny to see how serious she was about this.

Johanna finally was able to get her laughing under control after I gave her a sharp look. "Listen honey, I noticed how pointy and, well, shark like your teeth were before you got rid of your fin. That's great when you're underwater and have to eat crap raw and fresh, but when you're on the surface we have fire so we can cook. We just need the meat on the inside so we use our hands to break the crab apart." To demonstrate, she grabbed a crab leg and broke it, causing the meat to erupt from the insides. Annie nodded and picked up a leg but her attempts at breaking it were unsuccessful.

I go to where she is sitting and break the crab for her. "It's hard the first time. I'm sorry. This all must be so new to you." Peeta has a similar look of sympathy and Gale looks indifferent.

She looks at the crab and takes a bite out of the sweet and salty flesh. "It may be new, but everything about it is so different and wonderful. I would be lying, though, if I said I didn't want to return to my home in the ocean with my brothers. They must be so worried about me." She looks down at her toes and wiggles them in unfamiliarity. "I'm worried about me too." She says in a voice that shouldn't have even been heard by me.

I feel my heart sink in my chest. I can see why men always fall for these creatures by just looking at them but getting to talk and getting to know one makes an emotion stir inside me I am certain I never felt before. I'm guessing it is something like love.

Peeta gets up from the table halfway through his meal and goes to the kitchen, where he picks up a platter full of crab and scallops, but he drops many of the scallops onto Annie's plate and gives her a smile. "Sorry about all this. I hope the food makes up for it." He then leaves the room taking the tray with him to give to the Captain, Coin, Haymitch and Blight.

As she nibbles at one of the fleshy foods provided for her she looks around. "You humans are so very different than what I was taught you were."

Katniss looks at her. "What do you mean? What did you think of us?"

"Well when I was young we were taught humans were filled with only _venali _souls. They don't have tails because they would be too wicked in color. I was taught that humans killed our kind for sport and to get to treasure. Maybe some do use our kind for that purpose but most on this ship are good. You would all have tails vibrant as a sunset. They are full of so much more color above the surface. Below the water it looks like one of your surface's fires." I smile at this. We have changed her mind somewhat, but she said she only knows most of us on this ship are good.

I wasn't the only one who picked up on that, of course. Gale, being the thinker he is noticed as well and spoke up. "Annie, you said most of us on this ship are good. Why do you not trust all of us?"

Her eyes narrow and she turns her head away from all of us. "Ask your Captain. A man like that can be up to no good. You five and Peeta I know are good. Blight and Haymitch are much too oblivious to cause harm and I can tell there is good within them. Your Captain and his First Mate come and stare at my home with cold eyes."

She then holds onto the table and tries to standup, only falling to the ground. I go to her and pick her up in my arms. "I need none of your assistance!"

I shake my head. "Yes you do. Come on, you should go to bed." She crosses her arms and a scowl comes over her face, but she nods.

I take her to the cabin room and put her on my hammock, placing my thick dark green fleece blanket on top of her. "Will you not be cold, Finnick?"

I shake my head. "I'm a sailor. I'm used to the elements. I'll grit my teeth and bear it. Besides, you're not used to being a human yet. I can probably last the cold better than you." I put the blanket around her and pull her in for a hug, letting my arms trap her shivering cold body in their warm embrace. "You're freezing, Annie!"

She smiles. "_Vemo gran me shards a resal le. _I'll grit my teeth and bear it." I smile and go in to kiss her on the forehead, but stop myself. "You can kiss me if you want. I will not stop you."

I kiss her forehead and I smile at her but she looks confused. "You didn't kiss my lips. How come?"

I let my smile grow bigger. She would've let me kiss her lips. "I don't want to kiss you until it feels perfect. I don't want to until I know you want to kiss me too." I start to walk toward the door. "Goodnight, Annie. I have something I must do, and then I will return to you."

"Goodnight, Finnick." I can feel her smile from here. I close the door behind me and walk to the Captain's Quarters. Snow and Coin eat dinner in there. Haymitch and Blight enjoy themselves in the liquor room.

I start to knock on the door when I hear them start to speak. I press my head against the door to listen. "When will be the right time to dispose of her?" Coin is asking.

"The time will be right when we find the entrance where it calls for her blood. We slit her neck and let all the blood pour out of her and place her head where it is called for. That's the mermaid's only use, after all." My heart is a hammer in my chest. I have to save Annie.

* * *

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection, Epicblonde52, axes tridents and snares, Random person in wonderland, Em74, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fireflies, nannerlovessnickers, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, FallenPetals712, Laura2810, tris divergent x, Fighting The Inevitable, Peace Love Hunger games, cutegirlems, Dannie Odair, Seraband, SibunaChika1227, TributeAndProud and peetasmineforever3 for adding this story to their favorites! **

**Thanks to my 26 followers as well!**

**-Juliet**


	9. Nightmare

**Time for an update! Yay! This story, just so y'all know, is going to be rather short so I'm guessing we're about halfway of three fourths of the way through. Not quite sure... but it is a series, so there will be a sequel :) I'm not too terribly pleased with this chapter but I didn't really know what else to do. Sorry guys. **

_TributeAndProud: We will see soon :D_

_Mikey Jacquez: They're so cute and I am just counting the days until I find my own Finnick! _

_Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Am I the kind of person that would kill Annie? And congrats!_

_krikanalo: Thank you very much :D_

_Peace Love Hunger games: We will see :D I'm glad you like it_

_Schizophrenic Paradox: Oh thank you so much! This review made my smile and I'm really glad you enjoy it! _

_Lawlipoplover: This review made me smile! I am really glad you like it and I'm glad you enjoy my writing style :D I update as often as I can. It takes me about two days to write a chapter, but I am currently working on two main stories and two side stories so it updates about every three or four days?_

_axes tridents and snares: Well now you've got an American to add to the list :D I'm glad you like the fluff. _

* * *

Chapter 8- Nightmare

_Annie_

_Hasha Analei. Hasha a quintente. _Hush Annie. Hush and be silent. I feel my body shaking from the cold around me and hear the whispers come to me. _Hasha Analei. Nos no venali. Nos no severe. _Hush Annie. We are not evil. We will not kill. _Finnick se finnick. Finnick a finnick severe. _Finnick is a shark. Finnick and sharks kill. _"No! Te no andoon!" _My voice is yelling. No! You don't understand! I yelled to them. _Hasha Analei. Ter! Ter! Ter! Ter! Ter gia. _Hush Annie. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid girl. _"Se no simala!" _He's different!

"Annie! Annie!" I hear a voice calling for me and I scream. They're going to attack and kill me. I close my eyes and open them once again. Surrounding me is not the devil creatures that plagued my nightmares. I see none of the horned eels and wide headed sharks. I see none of the sea witches that threw deadly sea urchins at me and called me stupid. Instead I see green eyes filled with worry. "Annie, you were screaming."

"Oh. I must apologize. I did not mean to cause you worry." Finnick pulls me into a sitting position, a position that always feels foreign to me. We seldom sit under the water. Instead we breach and lay on our bellies.

"Annie, you were screaming and crying. You said Nalel, Joalmail, Tobain and Heterason over and over. What do those words mean?"

I feel my eyes fill with tears until they run out of my eyes and onto my face, spilling down like an ocean crashing to the shore. "Those are my brothers." I think back to my nightmare. The Sea Witches were tearing out their hearts and killing them, eating their insides like a snack, dark crimson blood spilling out of their bodies and dying the water red.

Finnick puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in so I am crying, covering his shirt with tears. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Annie, I am going to get you off this ship."

I sniff. "What?"

He continues to hold me in his warm embrace. "Annie, I'm getting you off of this wretched ship. You were right. Not everyone here is here for pure purposes. Coin and Snow are planning to kill you."

I look up at him and shrug. "I know."

The look in his eyes is terrifying, not because he is angry, but because he is starting to mirror me, his eyes filling with tears as well. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I am at a loss for words. I know exactly why I didn't say anything. I just don't know if I can be bold enough to say it, yet, somehow, the words fall out of my mouth. "Because I would've had to leave you."

Finnick holds me tight then picks me up. "The storm has stopped. Do you want to be a mermaid again?"

I nod. "Yes because I can protect you. I cannot do that in this form. I need assistance for everything and it frustrates me."

"I don't need protecting, Annie." Finnick smiles and places me back into my pool, his hand holding onto mine, where pain cripples me. I choke back my screams and feel my bones morphing from two bones to one. Everything hurts. Still, I can find strength because Finnick never lets go of my hand. I am panting, crying and squeezing Finnick's hand when I finish my wretched transformation. Finnick looks like he is in pain. "I'm so sorry, Annie."

I shake my head. "Better now than later."

"Land ho!" There is a shout from the mast and I hear Katniss' beautiful voice reach down to us.

"Everyone is restocking supplies at this harbor. I am to go get food with Peeta. Haymitch will mind the ship while the rest of us are away. Will you be alright?" I nod. "As soon as we leave the harbor, I will help you escape."

I feel my heart beating faster in my chest. "I don't want to leave you, Finnick."

He bites his lower lip. "I don't want to see you go, Annie, but I couldn't live with myself if you got killed for a box of gold." We sit there in silence, just holding onto one another until the ship reaches the harbor.

Finnick reluctantly leaves me, and I feel my heart sink into the tips of my tail. I have heard of such things happening. Noah told me of the girl he loved, a pretty mermaid with curly gold hair and a tail the colors of green and blue. He said her name was Madge and he loved her so much that when he was gone from her, it felt like his heart was in his tail. I was confused then, but I am not confused any longer.

"Hey, mermaid." I am awoken from my day dreaming from Haymitch. "I'm going out to get a quick drink at the bar. You don't mind waiting here alone for an hour or so, don't ya?"

I shake my head and let a smile come across my face. "Go along, Haymitch. I'll still be here. I'll mind the ship for you."

He nods and stumbles off the ship. I am suddenly worried he'll hurt himself, but I decide he will only be grumpy if I stop him. He is always wobbly on the ship anyway.

Since I am alone I decide to consume my time singing. I haven't sung since I was captured and I miss it. My days used to be filled with little more than song. I decide on a simple song that suits my voice.

"You are my tide and

I am your ocean

You are my oyster

And I am your pearl.

The starfish around me

Talk of nothing but your love

And how devote you are to me.

The dolphins may chatter

And gossip all day

But we'll sing hey nonny nonny anyway

Sing hey nonny nonny all the day.

The current may change-"

I stop my song when I hear a sudden crash and see men I have never seen before come aboard the ship. "Did ya hear that singin on this here ship?"

I swallow and stay as still as possible. "Yeah, this be where it came from. The voice could only belong to a mermaid." He turns his head slightly and I come into his line of sight. "Ah, here be the pretty beast." He walks over to me and I realize I have no defense against him. I'm doomed.

* * *

**Thanks to SimplyRosie, Mikey Jacquez, MeaganOneDirection, Epicblonde52, axes tridents and snares, Random person in wonderland, Em74, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fireflies, nannerlovessnickers, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, FallenPetals712, Laura2810, tris divergent x, Fighting The Inevitable, Peace Love Hunger games, cutegirlems, Dannie Odair, Seraband, SibunaChika1227, TributeAndProud, peetasmineforever3, Schizophrenic Paradox and Lawlipoplover for adding this story to their favorites!**

**Thanks to my 28 followers as well! You are all amazing!**

**-Juliet**


End file.
